They're Gone
by PokemonTrainer40
Summary: May's parents were killed. She figured that they were killed on special dates. She also figured out that she would be next to die. Drew attempts to protect her. She also hears Arceus telling her she has to go on a blind journey and protect other people who are going to be murdered. She will be going to school under a disguise since she is well known. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I am a person that DOES NOT use BAD WORDS.

Disclaimer:I DON'T own Pokemon or anything else used in the story.(If there is anything else.)

* * *

** May's Pov**

I was walking in the forest trying to find my way to Pallet Town. I was going to visit Ash's mother, Delia, but I didn't recognize anything. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost!" I yelped. I walked a little further until I saw a house. For some reason I felt like I should go inside, so I did.

Once I was in the house I saw a woman with many dominos." I've been waiting for you, deary. For a few years." The lady said. The lady wore a hoodie so I could not see her face and her skin made her look like she was in her 40s." Who are you? And why do you have all these dominos?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled." Every domino has a secret. And every domino is a person on Earth. If one falls, then all will fall and is unbalanced. That is why I am here... To keep them from falling and being unbalanced. And you are next in line." There was a long silence." What do you mean I'm next in line?" I asked. I then realized what she meant." Mom?" She smiled at me and nodded.

I then fell to the ground and cried." W-why did you leave? Don't you know how much we missed you? How much **I **missed you? What was more important than your own family!?" I yelled. She then bent down and hugged me, but what surprised me the most was that she was crying to." I had to leave. If I didn't then everyone and everything will be destroyed.", she said

After we were done crying we went inside and talked." So... how is the family doing." She asked. I looked at her sadly and tried to keep the tears in." After you left dad couldn't take it all in so he left to look for you, but sadly died a few days later. And as for Max... he was kidnapped by his own friend who was actually a spy who was supposed to kill me." I said sadly.

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

After school I started to walk home thinking about the now missing girl that has been missing for a few days. But it wasn't just any girl, it was the girl that I fell in love with, that made me laugh, and smile. But that doesn't mean I'm going to confess anytime soon. She doesn't even like me. I wish I could get over her, or even better...be on her good side." Is that too much to ask!" I yelled.

After I said that everyone around me stared. Humiliated, I ran to my house as fast as I could. Once I was at my house I ran to my room and slammed the door. I was lucky my mom wasn't home. She would yell and scold me for the rest of the day. I looked around my room. All pictures of my one true love. It's funny how she is just a regular girl like all the others and she can make my heartbeat faster and make butterflies in my stomach. But I have a compitition. All the boys except the ones with girlfriends, have all fallen in love with her. I swear if another boy starts to flirt with her than the only place they'll be hanging out is in their grave. But the one girl that I love is May Maple.

* * *

**And that's it. The next chapter will be longer and please review. If I get at least five reviews then I will update. I am not trying to be mean but I want to know if anything is wrong with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I promise that this chapter will be better.

Disclaimer:I DON'T own Pokémon or anything else in the story.

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

I heard that May was going to the contest in LilyGrove City. I was on my way there to cheer her on. Pikachu was on my shoulder asleep until he woke up and yelled something happily. I think he trying to tell me that someone we knew was here.I then saw someone waving and calling my name. It was Misty. I blushed. Misty was my long time crush.

Pikachu came running towards her, but to my surprise he didn't jump into her arms. I was still running. Once I got there Pikachu tripped me and I fell on top of Misty. Our faces were centimeters apart. She suddenly pushed me off of her.

**Misty's Pov**

After I got Ash's attention he started running towards me. Once he was about to stop he tripped and fell on top of me. He was blushing furiously. I tried not to do the same. I pushed him off. "I'm sorry. Pikachu tripped me and...I am so sorry.", Ash said nervously. "It's fine. As long as it was an accident.", I said. Ash then smiled.

**Drew's Pov**

I was looking for May. I felt like an idiot. While I was searching for her I was thinking about what I said to her. I felt so guilty. I can't believe that I have been such a jerk to her.

A few minutes later I heard someone crying. Then...I saw May. I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I wish I could make it up to you. I also want to know why someone would try to kill you." I said pleadingly. She looked up at me."They're gone.", she whispered.

**_Flash Back(This is May's Pov)_**

_I was in the backyard when I heard something shatter. 'Mommy must've dropped a vase.' I thought. Then I heard someone screaming,but before I could get into the house it caught on fire. Once the fire was gone the firefighter said that my parents were dead. After that I cried every night._

**_End of Flash Back(Back to Drew's Pov)_**

"After I sat here for a while I figured I'm The last one to get killed,but I was protected by you.", May said. " I'll protect you. It's a way to repay you for making your emotions worse.", I said. That was partly true. I couldn't tell her that the main reason was that I love her. She would never feel the same. At least I'm the only one that is doing this. If it was another guy she might fall in love with him. I blushed. what if she falls in love with me? What she already loves me? No! Stop, just protect her. She is only a friend. I kept repeating it until I heard May scream.

I ran as fast as I could. Why didn't I protect her? I then saw her being choked by the man in the black coat. He was about to stab her with a knife until he saw me. " Well. Well. Well. If It isn't the famous Drew. I know you have feelings for her. I can read minds.", He said. His voice sounded like he was choking."No. I just promised I'd protect her!"I yelled. "Yeah, because you love her. I'm not fooled. It's obvious. You're blushing and I can read your mind. You keep repeating she's just a friend. Do you know how I can read your mind?" he asked, but before I could answer he dropped May making unconscious and took off his hat and coat.

He had three eyes. The third one on his forehead. He had one arm and lost both legs. (AN:He has replaced them with fake ones) He wore no shirt and showed abs. He then disappeared again. After he was gone I carried May bridal style. I blushed. What if May was my bride or will be? No! Stop she is just a friend and don't forget.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but at least it was better than the first one. Anyways...See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update so long I had a writer's block! Hopefully this chapter will be longer and please review. If you review I can make the story better. And also I am going to put the other characters in the other chapters. On with the story!**

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

I now knew how he could read my mind. He had the third eye on his head that helps him see into other people's minds. I finally reached the hospital. I was pacing in the waiting room when someone came in by breaking the window. 'Why doesn't he just use the door.'I thought. Once he saw me he laughed. He then challenged me to a battle which I gladly excepted, but to my surprise it wasn't a pokémon battle. Instead **we** had to battle each other, but before we could start fighting a lady said to fight outside.

Once we were outside we started fighting. I tried throwing punches at him but kept dodging them. Although I couldn't dodge his punches I was still standing. After a while I was laying on the ground beaten while my opponent was standing untouched. Then he disappeared. 'Man, How does he do that?' I wondered. I then got up slowly and painfully to see how May was doing. They said she will be fine and that she will be getting out of the hospital soon.

**May's Pov**

I woke up to find myself inside the hospital. Suddenly the door opened. Drew then came inside and smiled. 'Well that's a first.' I thought, but before he could speak my stomach growled. I blushed. "I guess I better get you something to eat." Drew said. After that he left me with a puzzled face.'Was he actually nice to me?' I wondered.

A few minutes later Drew came back with a tray of food. When I was finished I asked if he was going to eat. He shook his head, but after a few minutes we heard a growl. I smirked."Are you sure.." I asked teasingly. He blushed.

After we ate the doctor checked on me and said I could leave. After they left I wanted to go to the cemetery.(they also bought flowers) After I put the last flower down I realized something."What's with the face June?" Drew chuckled. "I just noticed something. My family was killed on the same date every year...and Drew its July. They were killed on July 4th, and it's July 1st. I guess I don't have much time left.", I said sadly while ignoring what Drew called me. "Don't say that. I'll protect you with my life no matter what, and you can't stop me! I-" Drew stopped.

**Drew's Pov**

I can't believe that I was about to tell her I loved her! " What were you gong to tell me.",May asked. "Umm...how about I tell you later.", I said nervously. She looked suspiciously at me but finally let it go. I sighed in relief.' I'm lucky this time. Last time she didn't let me off the hook.'

After a while I forgot about every thing until late at night when I heard May scream. "Aaaahhh! I came to get a midnight snack and there's no more food!", May yelled. "Calm down Febuary, and also it's 11:59.", I said." Yeah! I was going to eat a minute later! And my name is May!", She yelled back. I jumped back. Not because I was scared, but because she was loud. Then I heard the window break. I went to see if the three eyed man was there, but to my surprise there was a rock. And tied to it was a letter.

_At Midnight when the clock strikes twelve_

_Then shall I nap the kid_

_My prey shall die where others are under _

_I'll burn her body to ash_

_But one more thing_

_My next target is someone who calls himself DREW_

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I'll try to update as much as possible since school is around the next corner. I promise to make the next chapter longer. And the chapters are short because I am running out of ideas. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peeps and here is the next chapter! And if I get at least 5 reviews I'll update the next chapter.**

* * *

**May's Pov**

Today the contest was being held and I was waiting for my turn. I was a little nervous. Everyone was watching. _You will do fine. I am Arceus. And I will guide you. In a month you will be blind and that's when you will go on a journey to train with most of the legendary pokemon. You have special powers just like your mother. These powers were handed down from generations to generations. But I'll tell you everything else after the contest._ And then the voice was gone.

If this is not my imagination then I guess I'll be gone for a long time but I'll leave in a month so- I was interrupted by Vivian. "Next up is May Maple!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Once the contest was over May heard the voice again._ Everyone with the powers has lost their parents. Therefore you'll be with your pokemon. This pokemon egg has a pokemon that knows its destiny to help train you with aura. _A pokemon egg appeared from the sky and landed into my hands._ Be careful and get ready. The pokemon will teach you aura before you go on your blind journey though. I shall be going now. I wish you good luck at the Grand Festival._ I sighed.

"You don't have to remind me." I said while groaning.

While I started to set up camp. But when I finished I saw the egg glow. Then it grew dark_. 'I guess it'll hatch soon' _I thought happily. I then tucked myself into bed but I didn't realize that someone was watching me.

* * *

**Unknown Pov**

I was watching the girl go to sleep. Once I thought she was fully asleep I got into action. Today was the day I kill her. Today was July 4th. I took my dagger out, but before I could stab her *my eyes grew wide㈸6* she stood up with her eyes glowing "We won't let you kill her!" then to my surprise she took out a dagger out of thin air and threw it at me. Once it hit me I felt pain go all through my chest.

"Nice save, Arceus, but the whole Team Rocket will kill her." I said breathing hard.

Then everything went black. I opened my eyes. 'How am I still alive?' I wondered._ You're not. _That answered my question. Then bugs came at me and started going in my mouth and nose. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

It was around 11:30 and I was running around the forest like a maniac looking for May. I was worried. When we were getting ice cream she ran off. I won't be able to protect her.

After a few hours of looking for her I saw her, but with the 3 eyed man. May's eyes were glowing and she was holding a dagger. My eyes widened.㈹6 but before she did anything else she said some stuff that I could barely make out. Then to my surprise she through it at him. The May I knew would never kill someone. The 3 eyed man then said something about Arceous, Team Rocket And killing her. Then died.㈸2

Even if I didn't hear the whole thing I knew exactly what he said, but I was just glad that May was safe...well for now. Then I saw her walk up to me. I bowed down. "There is no need to protect her, Drew. In about a month she will be going on a journey to train with some legendary Pokèmon. I assume you read the rest in a book?""Yes sir." "Good, but she must go alone. If you and her friends interfere with her traini- it's best you don't know. Protect May until she goes on her journey, and stay alive." And with that Arceus left May's body to leave her to fall into my arms asleep.㈸4

I must tell her how I feel before she leaves. No one knows how long she'll be gone or if something happens to her. I'll tell her in a few days, I guess.㈵2

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

I was in the pokemon center eating lunch while waiting for my friends to come so I could introduce them to May. "We're here." Gary said with a tray full of food. "You were here the whole time getting lunch!" I yelled with smoke coming out of my ears. "Relax, Ash. We've only been here fore like 5 hours. Oh and make sure you introduce the right people since I already know her." Misty said calmly㈵2.

Once May came I introduced everyone except Misty since they already met and ate dinner.

* * *

After dinner we played Truth or Dare. Gary went first. "Leaf Truth or Dare." "I choose or." Leaf answered smiling.㈴2 " Or you'll have to kiss me unless you choose something else." Gary said getting closer to her.

* * *

**Leaf's Pov**

As he was getting closer I was moving away. "Okay. I'll choose truth." I said still moving away. After I said that I saw his face turn into a look of disappointment.㈵3 Then it turned into a smirk.㈴7 "Do you love me?" He asked

* * *

**Okay! Chapter done! So how did you like it? Please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 : May Leaves

**Hello people. I'm sorry I did not update in so long, but sadly, nobody did my five review request. But, I feel bad, so I am going to update anyway. And later on, I might invite the characters over. On with the story.**

* * *

**Gary's Pov**

After a minute or two she answered with a clear "No". Just my luck. I'm only a playboy because I want her to get jealous, but it doesn't work. Then I realized something. "You hesitated."㈴7

Her face then exploded into a scarlet red.㈸3 I smirked. "Hey Leafy, why are you blushing...or is it anger?" I asked in a teasing tone. "It's red from anger, because...because...never mind." Leaf stuttered in a defeated tone.

* * *

**May's Pov**

Once their little discussion was over ,Leaf asked me Truth or Dare. "Dare" I said. She smirked. " Kiss the person you're in love with." She said. I blushed.㈸3 Then I looked at Misty. She had the biggest smirk. I then leaned in and kissed Drew on the cheek. "You didn't say a specific spot." I said thinking that I'll never talk and I'll try to avoid Drew.

"Misty, Truth or Dare." I asked. "Truth." She said clearly. "Are you in love with Ash?" I asked. There was a pause. Then she answered, "Yes" for a second I saw Ash smile in relief. "Drew, Truth or Dare?" Misty asked.

"Truth" he said calmly. "Are you in love with May?" For a moment, I thought I saw him blush."No. Why would I love someone who is a disgrace to coordinating, and I would choose one of my fangirls over her." I felt my heart shatter into a hundred pieces. _BANG!_

_" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! NOW YOU KNOW THAT MAY LOVES YOU AND YOU JUST SAY THOSE WORDS IN HER FACE!" Misty yelled after she hit him with her mallet multiple times.

"No. It's fine. If he doesn't love me than I'll just get over him. Oh, and Drew" I said with tears in my eyes,"...I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" After I said that I ran away with a heart broken into a trillion pieces...or more. _I never knew heartbreak could be so painful. I guess I have to move away so he'll never see me again...or I'll never see him again.㈎8_

* * *

Later on that day I packed my things and bought a house (which took forever) in the farthest town in Hoenn. I was moving out tomorrow. But before I forget ,I'm gonna email my friends ( except Drew ) and told them not to tell anyone. I felt tears forming in my eyes._ I wish I didn't have to do this. Though I am going to leave on a journey in like...three weeks. But I have to go to school._

Then all of a sudden, my phone rang, scaring me to death. I looked at the number. _Unknown._ I took it anyway. It's not like I cared. "Hello?" I asked. "Turn your TV on." I turned my TV on. It showed a man in a suit. "Hello. My name is Mark. I hear your going on a journey. I am also the boss of an organization, called Kronos. We are going to train you with martial arts, so instead of using your powers, you can use hand to hand combat, and other things. You are also going to use martial arts so you can protect yourself from other organizations that know of your powers. If you agree to join, open your computer screen. One more thing. Max, is part of this organization." Then, after he finished, the screen went black. Then the news came up.

I was about to turn off the TV, until the news reporter said something about Drew Hayden. That instantly got my attention.

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

I watched as May ran off crying. Then, all of a sudden, I felt pain surge through my head. "That's what you get, you insolent, arrogant, stuck-up BRAT!"

**(AN: I couldn't help but call Drew a brat :P)**

I then stood up suddenly, causing Ash to scream like a girl. Then, I ran all the way to where the news was being broad casted. Then,I asked them to put me on TV to do something, it took a while, but they finally gave in. _Maybe because of my good looks_. But my thoughts were interrupted by the cameraman. "Annnd...Action!" After he said that, the news reporter introduced himself. Then, he introduced me.

"And, here is Drew, who would like to speak." said the reporter. "Thank you." I said. " Now. I am here because, I...am asking for May Maple, to come back to me. So if you see her, then please report to me." I said sternly.

* * *

**May's Pov**

I watched, as Drew was on TV, asking for me to come back to him._ I guess he really does care._ I thought._ But sadly, it's to late... Plus. I'm going to go on a journey. But, first, I'm going to school. And meet new friends. _I started to cry._ Why me. Why do I have to be all alone._

* * *

**Me : I know it was short, but I didn't want to leave you in suspense.**

**May : But it was still good.**

**Me : Your early. Anyways, have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Singing Love

**Me: Hello peeps! I have a very good idea for the story and hope you like it.**

**May : And today, she is going to add some special people .**

**Drew: Of course your talking about me *hairflip***

**May : I was actually talking about three people that we both know. One of them is related to me, Grasshead.**

**Paul : Hn.**

**Me : Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**May's Pov**

I was boarding onto the plane, and when I looked out the window, I saw Drew chasing after it, crying. I smiled sadly, and waved._ They'll find out who I really am very soon. _I then opened up my computer and saw someone was trying to have a video chat with me. I accepted.

" Hello, Agent Phoenix. I'm sorry about your heartbreak about him actually not admitting it." My boss, Jack, said. " It's okay. How's Max doing?" I asked. " Not good. Your friends are pestering him_ or well, the Grasshead is, about where you are." I sighed. " He's fast. I'll give them clues. They'll find me sooner or later." My eyes suddenly started to water, " I'm sorry. Anyways, What's my mission? Does it have to do anything with what Arceus told me?" I asked. " Yes, the first one is with Team Rocket about to cause havoc on LilyCove City. The other one has to do with Team Rocket's leader and Arceus, and other troops have gone to a cave that includes Arceus, and have discovered a prophecy about you and Arceus.

_The one who guards_

_shall serve the ball_

_and whom they love _

_shall hear their call_

_but in the end_

_all shall fall_

_for no such victor_

_but two stands_

_and fights_

_wins, all but one perishes _

_however,_

_they may live_

_by going back_

_and changes all_

_may see them back_

_but dies in the process_

_for no such hope _

_but for a sliver of life_

_comes into a deep slumber_

"It seems that someone is going to die. But more than one." I frowned. "Well, I have to go, bye."

* * *

I jumped on my bed once I got to y new house. Tears started to form under my eyes. I wiped them away._ I have to be strong. But...for me...or someone else? _I ignored that last thought. Maybe some coffee will wake me up. I got up. While going to the kitchen, I thought about buying a cat for company. _Ding-Dong!_

"May, you really need to fix your trap!" My eyes widened. I ran to the door and opened it. The person I saw brought water to my eyes. Standing right in front of me was no other than..."Max!"

"Hey, May! Long time no see! " Max said with a smile on his face. " Ready to do the mission? After, let me fix your mat trap. It doesn't work that well?" He asked. I nodded, then I pressed a button on my shoes my brother invented, which turned into roller blades.

* * *

After the mission, I decided to work on a song. I started to play on the piano and sing.

**(Look At Me Now by Jessy)**

I've been caged by you for such a long long time  
You had your own particular way to fill my mind  
With low esteem, regarding myself  
So I kept me hidden within my shell  
And it took so long for me to see  
How demolishing you were to me

[Chorus]  
Look at me now I'm stronger than before  
'Cause I found the strength within myself to close the door  
And I closed the door for you to ever come inside again  
I've tried so hard to keep me sheltered from your kind of men

I've been blind and foolish but I was just a girl  
You seduced me with your lies and promissed me the world  
Now I've had it with you and your twisted games  
And no longer will you make me feel so ashamed  
I have found the power to open the cage  
I left you behind me I turned the page

[Chorus]

Look at me now

I've been caged by you for such a long long time  
You had your own particular way to fill my mind  
With low esteem, regarding myself  
So I kept me hidden within my shell  
And it took so long for me to see  
How demolishing you were to me

Look at me now, look at me now

Some time ago I walked away  
You thought I'd never be the same  
I recovered on my own  
Without you now I'll carry on

[Chorus: x2]

Look at me now I'm stronger than before  
'Cause I found the strength within myself to close the door  
And I closed the door for you to ever come inside again  
I've tried so hard to keep me sheltered from your kind of men

Look at me now

* * *

_At The Same Time..._

**Drew's Pov**

After I got back home, i thought about ways to convince May to come back."That's it!" I yelled. Then I ran right into my music room, because I'm rich, and got to work.

"Finished! Now all I have to do is keep practicing, and get a career on singing!" I yelled excitedly. _I'm gonna get you back, May._ I then started strumming my guitar.

**(Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab)**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
and Major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

As I ended, I thought about May. I started blushing. " That was great. I wonder how famous you will be." Startled, I turned around. Solidad was there, smiling. I sighed,"Don't scare me like that. I nearly thought you were May." I yelled, hiding my blushing face. She chuckled. " I knew you were thinking about May." -then her face turned serious- "If you loved her, why did you say those things about her right in her face?!" She sighed. "But, I can't blame you. If I was born with that much arrogance, I would've said the same thing. The thing I don't get is why you would be so arrogant and say those nasty things to her."

I sighed._ Why was I born with so much arrogance. Nobody in my family was arrogant at all. They were loving, kind, careful, and obedient. I was so stubborn that I told a lie while playing Truth-and-Dare. What kind of person am I. _"One of a kind" My eyes widened. " You mean I was talking out loud!" I screamed. She nodded, "It was a bit muffled, but other than that, it was pretty clear." She said smirking. " Is that your way of making fun of me!" I literally yelled. She nodded. "I think the neighbors heard crystal clear." "Get out!" I threw a pillow at her. Big mistake. My pillow had a picture of May on it. I blushed. " Get out!" "Ok. You don't have to yell." Then she left. I looked outside the window to see her car leave. I muttered a "Good" under my breath.

Then I called my three friends Gary, Ash, and Paul to make a band with me.

"Sure"

"I've always wanted to be a singer, sure"

"Hn. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

**Unknown's Pov**

"I will find you, and kill you and your happiness. Hahahaha! *cough* *cough* *choke* *cough* haha"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**May's Pov**

I just became a celebrity, and was singing one of my many written songs.

**(Glass House by Red)**

We deceive the world with lies we hide  
Behind the smiles  
We can see the home of desperate hearts  
The truth has fallen down  
The illusion we've become  
A fear we can't outrun  
We're closing in our emptiness  
We're broken

You alone, You can see right through  
This glass house we call home  
You alone, You can take away the pain  
Yeah, You have shown, You can break right through this glass house of our souls  
Make us whole again, Make us whole

We fight to cover up the scars  
From our charade  
There's a war between who we are  
And who we make believe  
It's over now, we're fallen' but...

You alone, You can see right through  
This glass house we call home  
You alone, You can take away the pain  
Yeah, You have shown, You can break right through this glass house of our souls  
Make us whole again, Make us whole

I, I'm running to escape the walls  
That have trapped this heart in  
The door is open, please come save me  
I, I never want to hide behind  
The disguise that I've become  
That I've become

Cause You alone, You can take away the pain  
Yeah, You have shown, You can find a way to change  
Yeah, You alone, You can see right through  
This glass house of our souls  
Make us whole again  
Make us whole again

Make us whole again

* * *

**Doing The Same Thing**

**Drew's Pov**

I was excited. I was just about to sing my songs for my band's album.

**(Pika Girl)**

I wish that we were on TV,  
just like in pokemon.  
You'd be a pika-girl,  
In a poke world.  
Yes, life would be so fun!

I'd be a trainer boy,  
and I would make the choice  
to go and search for you.  
I'd throw my pokeball  
and I would catch them all.  
You'd be my Pikachu!

(Pi-Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.  
(Pika!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Just like in pokemon!

(Piiika!)

(Pikachu!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.  
(Pika!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Just like in pokemon!  
(Pika!)

I'd bring you sweets,  
like rare candies.  
Level up your love to give.  
And then you'd use right then,  
a sweet kiss TM  
(super effective)

Not even the Elite Four could stop us evermore,  
together we can't fall.  
Our bond would never break,  
and there'd be no mistake.  
Our love would conquer all!  
(Pi-Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.

The pokeball in my life's open for you.  
(Pika!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Just like in pokemon!

(Piiika!)

(Pikachu!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.  
(Pika!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Just like in pokemon!

"That was great!" My manager, Daren, said. "And now, your next song?"

**(Jumpstart by These Kids Wear Crowns)**

Broke.  
Ain't got no money,  
dont know where to go.  
Just sittin' staring at the stereo.  
I think we better turn it UP,turn it UP ,turn it UP

Loud.  
Cause lately i've been feeling kind of low.  
Let's blow the speakers on the radio;  
Cause tonight we're gonna'  
break it DOWN,break it DOWN break it DOWN.  
We gotta' get up off of the ground !

(Chorus)  
We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO.!  
What's up, when we get it going  
No way we're gonna stop.  
And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK  
If it's all that you got!  
GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT  
-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO  
What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS  
Go into shock !  
Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.  
Heart,heart,heart,heart.  
WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !  
Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh (x5)  
HEY !  
We're gonna give it a jump.!

Dreams.  
We got enough that we can fill the tank  
And even if we gotta' break the bank;  
You know we're gonna TURN IT UP,TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP

Time.  
Ain't got to worry bout' it anymore.  
And if they try to stop us at the door,  
You know we're gonna;BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN,BREAK IT DOWN  
We gotta' get up off of the ground !

(Chorus)  
We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO.!  
What's up, when we get it going  
No way we're gonna stop.  
And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK  
If it's all that you got!  
GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT  
-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO  
What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS  
Go into shock !  
Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.  
Heart,heart,heart,heart.  
WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !  
Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh (x5)  
HEY !  
We're gonna give it a jump.!

Can you feel the electricity in the air;  
Anytime, Anyplace, it will always be there.  
When your heart stops baby,  
Heart stops baby  
YEAH !

(Chorus)  
We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO.!  
What's up, when we get it going  
No way we're gonna stop.  
And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK  
If it's all that you got!  
GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT  
-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
4,3,2,1 GO  
What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS  
Go into shock !  
Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.  
Heart,heart,heart,heart.  
WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !  
Whoa,Oh,Eh,Oh (x5)  
HEY !  
We're gonna give it a jump.!

"Next"

**(Hangover by Taio Cruz)**

I got a hangover, whoa!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, whoa!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going...

_[Taio]_  
I got a little bit trashed last night, night  
I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah  
I got a little bit mashed last night, night  
I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm on the roof  
If you don't know  
Well now you know

_[Taio Cruz - Hook:]_  
I got a hangover, whoa!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, whoa!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!

_[Flo Rida - Rap Verse]_  
Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all threw it.  
End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless.  
Officer like what the hell is you doin'  
Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again  
Give me (gimme) Henn, Give me(gimme)gin, give me (gimme) champagne  
Bubbles til' the end  
What happens after that, if you inspired til I'm ten  
Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again  
Again and again  
Wasted so what, irrelevant  
We're kicked to the head, who's selling it  
I got the hangover , that's my medicine  
Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent  
A little jack can't hurt this veteran  
I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up

_[Taio Cruz - Hook:]_  
I got a hangover, whoa!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, whoa!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!

"Amazing" My manager said while I took off my headphones, and my friends put down their instruments. Ash has drums, Paul has electric guitar along with Gary, and I'm the lead singer. I looked out the window. " We should probably finish the album tomorrow. It's pretty late." I said. The others nodded in agreement. "Ok, sure. See you guys tomorrow." Daren started to pack up his things. We then left.

* * *

**May's Pov**

I just finished my album that concluded of Teardrops On My Guitar, Glass House, Look At Me Now, I Wanna Go, and Wild Ones. (It will be easier to find these songs in Nightcore)

Once I got home I saw Max eating dinner with another plate beside him. "I'm home!" I yelled. After I took off my shoes, I became my normal self and rushed into the kitchen for dinner. While I was eating, I heard Max chuckle beside me. "Pig" He said it in a whisper so I couldn't hear him.

After dinner, I brushed my teeth and did the normal night chores. Then I went to sleep. But as I was, I heard this strange voice.

_Help me._

* * *

**Me: So that is a wrap. One of the special people didn't make it, but his name starts with a B**

**May: Aw. And I was looking forward to seeing him**

**Drew: *jealous look* * mutters to himself* It's a HIM**

**Me: Don't be so jealous Drew. *chuckles* Anyways, Please review and I don't own anything in this except my crazy ideas because I'm gonna put lots of baloney in here *laughs evilly***

***everyone sweatdrops***

**Dawn: I think she has permanently lost it. **

**Misty and Leaf: Ditto**

**Me: Please review**


End file.
